CHainED
by Team Reunite
Summary: Mojo is tired of the Rowdyruff Boys misbehaving so he keeps them as their prisoners with collars around their necks. If they misbehave they get shocked. They have to get out of here or they'll have to listen to everything he says. May contain Brotherly love(not that kind of sexual way), kawaii, fluff, and the PPGZ. (In my stores, the RRBZ never age and stay the same as always)


Hello, well I always wanted to write my fanfic since this isn't my first. Well here it is but I'm also a beginner so I'm sorry if it is really bad but I wish to improve or if someone could help me improve. I do not own Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z or the Rowdyruff Boys Z . or Mojo...

There were the boys...feeling chained...actually, they were chained. They were chained from their ankle and their necks. It all started when they were trying to deceive their *ahem* Mama...

Mojo was just at his lair *ahem* house. He was building a new project that will definitely catch the powerpuff girls z. After he catches the girls, he will destroy them that way nobody can stop him so he can rule the world. He held up his invention so high, high enough that heaven's light was shining on it. The one he was holding looked like a collar with a red light glowing while the other looked exactly the same as the collar but much smaller. There were also two more with a blue light and green light. " I did it Mojo! I finally created a machine that will catch the powerpuff girls z and destroy them once and for all!". He started laughing the way he does. Suddenly he was interrupted with an outburst on the front door. It was none other than the Rowdyruff Boys.

"MAMA! WE'RE HOME!" The three boys yelled. Mojo turned around. "My boys you have finally come back to me!" Mojo ran, going to hug his sons while crying. Unnoticed because of Mojo crying, the boys moved out of the way causing Mojo to fall forward on the ground. He then stood up quickly.

"Mama, where hungry." the boys complained. "My boys, Mojo will get you something to ea- AHH!" He was cut short with brick's spit and boomer's earwax. Boomer and Brick hi-fived each other. " Hey what does this do?" Butch said while pressing a button on a machine next to Mojo's latest invention. The machine was small and its wings started to fly while locking its target. It locked on Mojo causing him to back up. "TARGET LOCKED. EXTINGUISH LOCKED TARGET." Mojo started to run around his house while being chased by his own invention which started to fire lasers at him. " This isn't how I programed you to be! Mojo!" Brick and Butch started to laugh. "Yo, Brick, look what I found!" yelled Boomer. It looked like a big space alien gun. Boomer accidentally pressed a button, causing a missile to aim at Mojo and his invention chasing him. Mojo screamed for his life and*BOOOOMM*. There laid a crisped and burned Mojo Jojo on the floor. "That was… AWESOME!" The 3 boys yelled. Brick walked in front of Mojo and crossed his arms impatiently with an impatient face. "Monkey, where's our food.".

"Mojo was trying t-" Mojo didn't get to finish again because this time, he was hit with a fart bomb by Brick. "MY EYES!" Mojo yelled. He yelled so loud that it caused all of New Townsville's birds to fly away. The boys were laughing so hard that they fell to the ground, crying out tears of laughter. Mojo just had enough with this so he went over to his latest invention. The boys were now getting slowly up. "Oh boys~! I have a present for you." The boys looked at Mojo confused while raising an eyebrow. "Present?". Mojo then turned around quickly, Throwing the collars at the Rowdyruffs' necks. The boys fell backwards and gagged and coughed with the collar being thrown had a lot of force. Brick quickly stood up, being angry. " Mojo! What is this!" he yelled, trying to take the collar off." Butch and Boomer were doing the same. "It's no use!Mojo! Only I'm able to take it off with this device." Mojo held up the device which had a red button that can be turned up to 5. "With this I can turn off your collars but if any of you don't do as I say or stay more than 10 feet away from me , it will send an elec-" Mojo was cut off *again* by the boys trying to get on top of him to get to the device. "Give it to us!" yelled Brick. "No!Mojo!" yelled Mojo, trying to swing him off, only achieving him of swinging Brick's cap off. He then was able to get the boys off of him and quickly turned to the number level 1. Before the boys got up, they cried in pain as they were being electrified by the collar. They started yelling and screaming on the floor. The shock only lasted for 15 seconds. Then it stopped. They boys started to slowly, slowly, slowly get up,shaking and grunting in the process, looked at Mojo. "You boys should have listened to me or I would have never done this to you." Brick then looked at Mojo with another angry face. "As if we ever listened to-" Brick noticed he was going to turn to level 1 again and then shut his mouth. "You boys are always dirty, gross, disgusting, unbelievable, and worst of all, Disobedient.". Mojo then smiled and faced the boys. " You boys now belong to me." Brick was sweating. He had to find a way out because if he didn't, then his brothers would also be in danger. "Brick's right" said Boomer. "We'll, never listened to you and I don't care if you shock me!" yelled Butch. "Butch…" Brick said. "Are you sure about that because even if you get a consequence.." Mojo turned to level 1 again. The boys were shocked again. " Your consequence will also be your brothers' consequence!" yelled Mojo. "Make it stop!" Yelled Boomer. It lasted for 15 seconds again. The boys were laid on the floor trying to catch their breath slowly,more like breathing very slowly, not wanting to move. Their hair were covering their faces.

" As promised, I'll get you something to eat, but for now, I'll turn off the switch to follow me Mojo. But you can't escape my lair since it has an electronic force field for those who have that collar .Be good sons and do not touch anything, or else you know what." Sadly, the boys were already passed out or *cough,cough* asleep. They weren't going to move anyway.

Well I hope you like it. More chapters will be coming soon.


End file.
